Electrical connector assemblies generally include a pair of electrical connectors that are configured to be mounted to a complementary electrical device, such as a printed circuit board, cable assembly, or the like, and are configured to be mated to each other so as to place the complementary electrical devices in electrical communication with each other. For instance, the electrical connectors can include a plurality of electrical contacts, which can include electrical signal contacts that carry and transmit electrically conductive paths for electrical communications data signals, and/or electrical power contacts that carry and transmit electrical power.
The electrical connectors can include latch assemblies that are designed to reliably secure the electrical connectors to each other when mated.